This invention relates generally to a honing tool and refers more particularly to a honing tool having improved means for adjusting the honing elements radially inwardly and outwardly.
In prior constructions, the honing elements have been held in the slots by means of a tight fit. However, a tight fitting honing element will eventually enlarge the slot and become loose. At that point, it becomes necessary to replace the head. Then, too, a tight fitting honing element is difficult to install without damaging it. A further disadvantage inherent in this prior construction is that it affords no means of retracting the honing elements.
In accordance with the present invention, the adjusting member is formed with longitudinally extending undercut grooves. The honing elements are provided with studs having a complementary shape to fit the grooves. Accordingly, longitudinal movement of the adjusting member will cause radially inward or outward movement of the honing elements depending upon the direction in which the adjusting member is moved. Because the grooves are undercut and the studs on the honing element have a complementary shape, the honing elements can be moved radially inwardly as well as outwardly by the movement of the adjusting member.